A wind turbine known in the art comprises a wind turbine tower and a wind turbine nacelle positioned on top of the tower. A wind turbine rotor with three wind turbine blades is connected to the nacelle through a low speed shaft, as illustrated on FIG. 1.
Modern wind turbines control the load on the rotor by pitching the blades in and out of the incoming wind. The blades are pitched to optimize the output or to protect the wind turbine from damaging overloads.
To perform the pitch, each blade is provided with a pitching arrangement comprising a pitch bearing between the hub and the blade, and some sort of mechanism, most often a hydraulic cylinder or an electrical motor, to provide the force for pitching the blade and maintaining it in a given position. This pitching arrangement typically enables each blade to be turned at least 60° around their longitudinal axis.
As the size of the modern wind turbines increases, the load, on most of the different parts which a wind turbine consists of, also increases. Notably, the loads on the pitching arrangement are significantly increased due to increased blade size and overall power output of the wind turbine.
From European patent application EP 1 741 943 A2 it is therefore known to use a three ring bearing as a wind turbine bearing. However, the inner and outer rings of a three ring bearing have a tendency to deflect outwards and away from the centre ring when the bearing is subject to large axial loads. When the inner and outer rings is fixed, for example, against the rotor hub at a bottom end of the rings, the upper ends of the rings will deflect more than the bottom ends. Three ring bearings are usually provided with at least two rows of rolling elements between the centre ring and a first ring of the outer and the inner ring, and at least one row of rolling elements between the centre ring and the second ring of the outer and the inner ring. This ensures that the large axial loads are transferred between the rings by means of as many contact surfaces as possible given weight, financial and manufacturing considerations. But, if one end of the bearing rings deflects more than the other, the loads are not distributed evenly between the at least two rows of rolling elements. That is, the heavier the bearing is loaded, the more uneven the loads are distributed between the at least two rows of rolling elements.
In EP 1 741 943 A2, a solution to this problem is postulated and includes supporting the outer ring near its contact surface by means of a supporting part or by reinforcing the outer ring by increasing the thickness of the ring the further away from the contact surface it extends. However, supporting the outer ring requires a close fit with the supporting part thereby increasing the manufacturing cost of both the outer ring and the supporting part and such a solution makes it considerably more difficult to mount and dismount the bearing. Moreover, reinforcing the rings to compensate for the tendency to deflect increases both the weight and the cost of the ring considerably.
Accordingly, an aspect of the invention is to provide a wind turbine pitch bearing design with an improved load distribution.